Arcagus
'''Arcagus '''is a fire-affiliated member of the Mages' Guild. He is influential among the mages, as he has made a fortune by selecting tasks based on how much money he could benefit from them. He has changed considerably and feels a debt of gratitude for Khalmotep. Assisting the heroes Not much is known about Arcagus's past, except that his operations have been based in Lanexa for some time and he was bent on acquiring more money. He first appears as Micoda is searching for a job after leaving Dystopia and considers him important as he is able to defeat Saeg, his henchman. While he considers that Micoda could actually be the Doombringer, he seems to care more about the possibility of defeating the elusive Glowing Predator and earning money with his aid. After the beast falls, Arcagus pays him and helps him flee the town through his connections. Arcagus is seen again as Samael comes to him at Lanexa, though it is not known due to Samael's amnesia exactly why. However, it could be deduced that Arcagus had clear knowledge of the location and state of Wolf Tooth Island and would be a prime candidate as Samael wanted to go there. The exact reasons for how he knew that or why he wanted to go there are unknown, though he seems to be drawn to the mysterious nature of the "places that don't exist". Arcagus entered the island alongside Samael, only to be met by Khalmotep. The divine being was the mythical goddess of death and the master of Samael. Arcagus understood that he would die there. Yet, due to the mercy of the goddess, he didn't. Given the chance, he swore to redeem himself, and accompanied Samael to explore the ruins. He helped Samael with his knowledge as he was aware that Granato was the bodyguard of the expedition, and finished him off in battle, choosing not to kill him as he previously would have. He went on and examined the ruins as Samael went and fought the masters of the island, Lutir and Geralinus, by himself. After the battle, Arcagus helped Samael with his next task: to infiltrate the unknown temple where the summon Garthiel was being held. However, the unforeseen factor that the one who had placed the defenses on the pyramid temple was none other than Grex, Voice of the Legion, probably the most powerful man alive. The summon was recovered and the madman commanding the pyramid exploration, Pettex Petrov, was defeated. Arcagus helped Samael escape the city afterwards. Some time later, Arcagus befriended an elemental fox spirit. It told its name was Ferengeil and it had come from the skies above, from a place called Junkyard (in fact from the Crimson Spiral). They became close. Afterwards, Arcagus heard the officials' version of events that had transpired in the city of dreams. A few hours later, Samael and The Clocksmith came to visit him with their allies and asked for assistance in finding an invisible flying fortress, the headquarters of followers of Phantom of the Apocalypses. He replied that he still owed Khalmotep (and thus Samael) a favor, so he would use rune techniques to allow them to find, access and explore the fortress. They discovered its name as well: Crimson Spiral. Failed invasion He was telepathically told that Samael collapsed due to his inseparable bond with the energies of Light, which he lacked in its grim hallways. Their group still progressed, unaware of becoming trapped between the dark guardians: none other than Rolfen and Adocim. Micoda had awoken at the Third Universe and saw a vision of Shadowguide selling his old equipment in Lanexa in its scheme to obtain money that it could multiply through alchemy to fund its operations. He rushed and could not negotiate with the Lanexan merchant, saying that despite the possibility it was stolen gear, the laws of Lanexa were different of those of outsiders. Micoda turned to Arcagus to get back his stolen gear, and Arcagus sent Ferengeil to steal them. Micoda headed to the Crimson Spiral, and Arcagus, curious of the place because of Ferengeil, followed him in secret to prevent him from being ambushed. Ghejyen, Lutir, Javier and The Clocksmith treaded the second floor of the fortress known as Crimson Spiral. They soon felt Adocim's massive energies, and even while unaware of his identity they decided it would be chaotic to attempt to proceed. At the same time, Micoda's return to action had him face and defeat Rolfen. Adocim pursued the group while The Clocksmith remained behind to allow others to escape. Adocim killed Ghejyen and Javier while closing in on the others. Feeling dutiful, Arcagus summoned a wall of flame to stop Adocim's pursuit. While Micoda, Lutir and Samael escaped on top of The Clocksmith's assistant and metamorph Griffin, The Clocksmith saved Arcagus and himself, having misled Micoda into believing that he died in the battle. Ferengeil's disappearanceCategory:Characters Soon after, Ferengeil disappeared without a trace. Arcagus thought of trying to search for it, but in the worst case, the fox had been recalled to Crimson Spiral or something similar. It was only much later that Micoda came to visit him and told him of clues that he was trying to piece together: one of them was the true name of an old man, Ferengeil, uttered by a ghastly messenger in Dystopia. Arcagus finally understood that Ferengeil had been abusing the might of flame and tried to achieve superiority after being discarded in its early life, having become the Beast of Omens. Arcagus considered it and left for Dystopia to meet up with the old friend, receiving the Spirit of Khalmotep for the first time and with it a Chalice of Holy Water. However, upon coming there, The Magician appeared right as they were supposed to meet and killed him. In truth, this was to enrage the former Beast of Omens. Legacy In death, the Chalice of Holy Water that Arcagus had was transferred to Ferengeil and transformed into Baptizing Water of the Infernal, giving a great boost in strength and allowing Ferengeil to match The Magician in combat.